


Into Darkness

by Sarah_Victoria_Cullen



Series: Another World [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Fic, F/M, Humor, Mating Bonds, Romance, Shit will get weird, Soulmates, Tragedy, Werewolves, chaos will ensue, sucked into a video game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen/pseuds/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen
Summary: Games are extremely fun to play.  At least until you get sucked into one.  And then it becomes more than a game, but a fight for survival.  However, in a game survival, not everyone will make it out alive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that had been in my head awhile, so I decided to just go ahead and write it. It'll be a drabble-like fic with various lengths of chapters. Soooo here we go!

Started out as it usually did.  My best friend came over to play a ton of horror/thriller video games with me.  We always did enjoy multiplayer games as well as watching each other play solo games.  It had been a lot of fun.  At least until they got to the Resident Evil Remake game.  The moment I put in the game however, something really strange happened.  Instead of the usual menu that would pop up, it instead showed 'Will you Survive or Die?' and that definitely threw me for a loop.  I hadn't been expecting that once so ever, but before I could even begin to question it, I wound up hitting the Survive choice.

"You sure that's a good idea?" J.D asked, as we waited for the loading screen to pop up.  She seemed to ask the question that I probably should've before choosing.  "Because I am not sure if it is."

A blinding light came from the screen, making the both of us cry out in pain as it hurt our eyes.

Yeah, now I am pretty sure what I just did was extremely stupid.  Well, now I just hope I didn't completely fuck shit up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took awhile, but I did manage to get back here to update some stories. I probably am going to move all of my fanfiction stories over here, but I haven't decided yet. Anyway, please enjoy.

_What the hell just happened?_ Was the first thought that entered my head.  Followed quickly by the feeling that maybe I should not have pressed the button.  Well, at least I know that now.  I refuse to regret this whole decision.  Refuse!

Besides, I am not entirely sure just how bad this whole situation is...

"Tab!"

I look up to see J.D walking quickly towards me.  "Are you okay?"

"I think so," I mumble, just now realizing that I am still lying on the ground.  "Are you?"

She nods.  "Yeah, but you will not believe what I just saw a minute ago."

Try me.  "What?"

She shot me a look.  "There's a cop walking around."

"Okay?...And?"

"More like shambling," she tacks on.  "He's a zombie."

I sigh, getting up, feeling my knees pop.  "Yeah, I figured," I groan, stretching and cracking my spine.  Damn, just how long was I on the ground.  "I think we got transported into the game."

Stating the obvious I was, but hey, we all have our moments of being that way.

"What are we gonna do?"

I look up at the dark sky.  "We either survive or die..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case I forgot to mention it before, but this is a drabble piece that I created solely for the purpose of getting myself back into writing. Hopefully, I will have another chapter out for you guys soon. Now I am gonna go work on some of my other projects. See ya soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Wondering around the area wasn't necessarily a good idea, but there wasn't much else we could do.  At least we had some idea of what to expect - well, I had more of one than J.D did since I had beaten this game before.  Well the remake anyway, I had never played Zero...so there may be some things that'll take even me by surprise.

Hopefully, not too much.

My friend and I aren't exactly human so chances are pretty good that we'll make it out of this whole situation alive.  Maybe with a few extra scars, but that's fine.  Maybe while here, we can at least change things a bit.  Make it to where a few survivors who died, lived instead.  That would be really, really good.  There were way too many deaths within the games.  So many people died that should've at least had the chance to get out alive.  It would be nice to give that to them.

Of course, if we did this.  We'd have to be careful, as anything we do that can alter the course of this universe's history can effect everything else that is supposed to happen later on down the line.  Gods, there is so much that could go wrong.  Yet, much that can go right if this all goes well.  However, in possibly doing what I was thinking there were a lot of chances to take.  Some risks that may not be such a hot idea.  I knew that there was a chance that in doing this we'd be doing a lot of harm.  A thought that would make most give up the idea.  But I knew better.  I knew that no matter the risks there was a huge chance to undo a lot of the damage that would've happened later on.

Only, there were consequences to this.

Question is, will we be able to handle those consequences of our actions?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a bit since I last came here, so I decided to update this little drabble of mine. I will probably post another chapter here soon, but I do have other projects to work on, so this'll have to do for now. Anyway, enjoy!

"So, what the hell do we do now?" J.D inquired as we carefully maneuvered around the forest, trying to avoid any fights.  After all, it would be in our best interest to try to act as human as possible and not get into any trouble.  Yes, we weren't human, but needless to say there's still a good chance that we'll probably encounter some survivors and it'd be best to not let that fact on.  I mean, there was a reason back in our own world that we remained hidden so long.  It'd be best that we didn't come out in this one or else all hell will probably break loose.

I look at her.  "Well, getting the hell out of the woods would be a starter..."

She sighs.  "I know that," she snarks.  "I just wanna know what we're going to do once we get to the mansion."

At that, I had to pause, because once we got to the mansion we'd be in a whole mess of trouble.  Mostly because we'd be running into the S.T.A.R.S Alpha team and the traitor amongst them.  Yeah, things will definitely get tricky once we run into Wesker and the others.

"Try not to let anyone know that we're not human," I mutter as we make our way to where I was pretty sure the mansion was located.  "And maybe keep some of them alive."  Sounds easy enough.  But I knew for certain that it wasn't going to be.  We were going to have one helluva time getting this shit done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, if anyone has noticed from visiting my profile or whatever, I have deleted some stories. Mostly so I could fix them and whatnot, but don't worry, once I get them edited they'll be back up. So, yeah, there's that.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I did wanna mention that one of the OC characters that I added in (naturally) does not belong to me. It belongs to a good friend of mine - A.J Scarlet. So no one can say that I stole it. I have permission to borrow her OC - especially when her OC and mine are best friends. LOL


End file.
